This ongoing project is concerned with the study of diabetic pathophysiology in insulin-deficient rhesus monkeys. Insulin deficiency is created by either streptozotocin or total pancreatectomy. Renal and ocular physiology and glucose metabolism are investigated on a regular sequential basis. Breeding is carried out on a selective basis within the colony and histocompatible groups have been developed. Immunosuppression protocols and donor-recipient matching will be investigated during the next two years in a program of pancreatic islet allografting. To date, the valididty of the insulin-deficient monkey as a model for study of juvenile diabetes has been established. Studies of islet isolation, the anatomy and culture characteristics of the fetal and adult primate pancreas, and histocompatibility techniques have been the subjects of investigation.